As It Should Be
by Quasi-saiyan
Summary: Chapter 3 finally up! Different point of view for a short time as Gohan finds out about the tournament and goes to Goku's house to find out if he knows about it. R rated for cursing and lemons in later chapters.
1. So very bored

As It Should Be

Disclaimer: If I owned DBZ then I promise you there would be many, many changes.

Author's note: This is my first fic so don't hate if it sucks but I honestly don't think it does. Basically this is after the buu saga but before Pan has been born, but Gohan and Videl are already married and stuff. And I'm also gonna try to portray Goku and Vegeta as best buds, the kind that trade kinky sex stories. Also Mirai Trunks is living in this timeline for good and is married to Ereasa. Goku and Vegeta are both ssj3 but Goku is still stronger. Gohan is at the very limits of ssj2 and Mirai is also level two but not and strong as Gohan. They're also best buds. And all the saiyans have tails.

Alright on with the ficcie! P.S. It may drag on. P.S.S. THERE WILL BE LEMONS!!!!!

~thinking~ (A/N)

Chapter 1 So very bored

BUM,BUM,BUM,B-!

Vegeta lifted his fist off the remains of the alarm clock only to see it reform before his eyes. ~damn~ Vegeta thought. He kept thinking that if he only hit it hard enough it wouldn't pull itself back together. ~9 o'clock, might as well get up~ He headed straight for the shower. Maybe a warm shower would wake him up and besides he stank. Bulma had invented that special alarm clock after she got tired of buying new ones everytime he broke it. He walked into the bathroom, turned the hot water on, and took off his spandex shorts. He looked over at his naked body in the mirror and said "Hey sexy." and then proceeded to flex his muscles for an unseen audience. When the water was finally hot enough he got in the shower and let the heat absorb into his body.

"I have to find something to do today." he said and flicked his tail in exasperation.

He sighed and then rinsed his hair. He grabbed his shampoo and tried to squeeze some in his hand but all he got was a puff of air. ~damn it, now I'm gonna have to use Bulma's shampoo and it'll make me smell like flowers!~ He had to get his hair clean somehow so he squeezed some into his hand and was happy when he found it only smelled like chemicals instead of flowers.

He stepped out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and headed toward his closet. He settled for a pair of blue jeans and a light blue teashirt that was a little tight because of his muscles. He wrapped his tail around his waist the way he always had when he was one of frieza's henchmen. It wasn't like he was gonna be training today or anything. Ever since the last time he'd busted the Gravity Room, nearly a week ago, he'd been unable to get an effective workout. He walked to the kitchen hoping to catch Bulma while she was in there so he could get her to make him something. When he got there she was nowhere to be found so he walked to the fridge to get the ingredients to make a sandwich. He got some bread, cheese, meat, and a coke. There was more meat than anything else. He put all the ingredients on a tray and began to walk it to the table.

"You can't catch me Goat-boy!"

"Shut-up Trunks! I'm gonna get you!"

"Not if that's the fastest you can run!"

Oh God. Vegeta's worst nightmare. The two chibis came plowing down stairs and headed straight for him. They went by him so fast that he spun in a circle on one foot like you see on old cartoons and he almost dropped all his food. He slammed his tray on the table.

"Damn boys. 13 and 14 and still acting like their 7 and 8."

He was just about to sit and enjoy his sandwich when he heard Bra begin to cry in her bedroom upstairs. She was quite the crier. "Damn it" Vegeta said as his head sank to the table. Fortunately one of the nannys got to her early and got her whatever it was she needed. Bra was like that, if you could just get to her soon enough you could eliminate a small problem before it became a big one. He picked up the sandwich and was about to take the first bite. "Meow".

"Damn cat go away!" the cat just stared at him, er, I mean his sandwich. Vegeta decided to have a little fun and met the cat stare for stare. The cat flicked it's tail, Vegeta flicked his. The cat looked away first and jumped off the table. It walked out the kitchen with it's tail held high, determined to keep whatever pride it had left. Finally left in peace for the time he tore into his sandwich.

After eating his sandwich he was able to waste a little bit off time by playing solitaire and taking a nap but he couldn't spend all day doing that.

With a sigh Vegeta sat down heavily on a big sofa in the Capsule Corporation living room. Normally he would never be caught dead 'lounging' but his 

boredom was nearly driving him insane. It never usually took Bulma this long to fix it but he'd nearly destroyed the enter thing this time. ~Bulma better be fixing it right now, I swear to God if I catch her taking a break again to sneak some sweets she'll regret it more than last time!~ After this thought he remembered that what had been scolding had quickly turned into a heated 

session of wild and crazy monkey sex ,*cough* using the leftover sweets *cough*. With a smile Vegeta pushed her screams of pleasure from his thoughts and picked up the remote and turned on the television. Flipping through the channels it was quickly apparent that nothing was on.

Just when he was about to give up and find something else to do he stopped on the Oprah Winfrey Show. He found the woman irritating and prissy. His finger was poised over the power button when she said,

"Okay all me wonderful guests! We have a fantastic show in store for you today. My guest today is perhaps the most famous man on the planet, the martial arts master, and savior of the planet from the monstrous Cell. The one, the only HERCULE!!"

As she had been talking the crowd had barely held in their excitement and now that the oh-so-holy name had been said they erupted with screams, whistles, and of course lots and lots of clapping. Near to bursting with excitement herself, Oprah practically screamed,

"Come on out Hercule!"

Then his stupid theme music played and he came running out flashing his peace signs 

everywhere and doing gayass poses. Vegeta didn't think it was possible for the crowd to get any louder, but get louder it did. It was so loud he had to turn it down. Oprah and Hercule sat in their adjacent chairs and waited several seconds for the cheering to die down.

As they began their conversation Vegeta couldn't believe he was actually still watching, it was as if Oprah had some freakish mental hold on his finger keeping him from turning the cursed machine and the annoying woman off.

"So Hercule, I hear you're hosting a big expenditure in a few months."

Hercule nodded.

"So tell me the details."

For the first time Hercule spoke. His voice was overly gruff and had a well practiced heroic tone that was probably permanent.

"Well Oprah, it is true that I'm holding a martial arts tournament in a matter of 2 months."

"Oh Wonderful! I'm sure we all can't wait to see the fabulous Hercule in action, right 

audience?" she said indicating the audience. Hercule seemed to trip(not literally, anime style).

"Oh...uh...actually I won't be competing, just hosting and funding."

This was met by groans from the crowd, which Hercule allowed to culminate until he spoke again.

"Uh...however I've committed to making the preliminaries as rigorous as possible to ensure only the best fighters will actually fight, and...."

He let it drag on as if expecting a drum roll.

"I'm offering out of my own pocket, a prize of 1 million zenie."(he's filthy rich)

At this the crowd oohed and aahed and chanted Hercule's name with raised fists.(she sure has a responsive crowd.)Vegeta's finger finally finished it's unbelievably slow descent to the power button and turned the tv off. Vegeta stood up with a new mission in mind. He was gonna enter that tournament and win it. Kakarot was gonna enter too he'd make sure of that. But first he would need to train. So he set toward the G.R. to see if it was ready yet.

"Did you see that? My dad was watching Oprah!"

"Haha! Your dad watches Oprah! Your dad watches Oprah!"

"Shut up goat boy!"

"At least MY dad doesn't watch Oprah!"

"I'm gonna get you Goten!"

And then they set to chasing one another again.


	2. Spreading the news

Disclaimer: ohlala! dragonball z is so sexy! But I can't have it! It must be free!

A/N: I never realized how happy getting reviews can make someone. So I wanted to thank those of you who reviewed.

Laelia: It really wasn't my intention to embarrass Trunks but if you think about it, I would be pretty embarrassed if my dad was watching Oprah.

Da Bomb: Yes I'm hoping that I'll be adding a lot more to this story but I have a lot of other ideas so updates may take awhile.

DBZ-fan-JESS: Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you think it's good.

Story Points: Vegeta tells Goku about the tournament.

Warnings: Lime action.

Chapter 2 Spreading the News

~I swear, if I even smell chocolate-~ were his last thoughts before he found the door right in front of him. ~I must be more eager than I thought.~ He hadn't realized how fast he had walked. Sometimes if he wasn't paying attention, he would accidentally fast-walk to where he was headed.

He slapped his hand on the cold metal plate to the right of the door. If made a humming sound as a descending green bar of light scanned his prints. He didn't like the way the humming sounded or how the light looked. They were so similar to the scanners on Frieza's ship that if brought up painful memories. He didn't have a GR on the ship but nearly every door or compartment required you to be scanned or identified in some way. Frieza had always been far too paranoid of his own men.

He was snapped out off his thoughts by the computer saying in Bulma's voice, *ACCESS GRANTED*. His wife's voice wasn't so bad whenever she wasn't angry so he'd had it changed because he found the computer's voice way too monotone and 'insolent'. These things were true but it also sounded just like the voice on Frieza's ship.

The door slid silently open and he took a few steps in. He saw her bent over the computer with her fingers moving like lightning on the buttons. Her smirked at finding her working and no sweets nearby.

He let his tail hang loose and lowered himself into the crouch of a pouncing animal and then stalked stealthily toward Bulma to scare her. Sex, arguing, and scaring her were his three favorite things to do with Bulma.

He got about 2 feet behind her and was about to pounce when she said, "Oh, hi Vegeta."

Vegeta anime fainted. ~Damn, she knows me too well. Must have seen my shadow or something.~

"No Vegeta, I didn't see your shadow, I just know you too well."

He shrugged off being caught and then continued as he originally planned after he scared her. 

She continued to work while he positioned himself behind her and placed his hands on her stomach. He nibbled on her ear.

"Are you done yet?"

"No."

He began to slowly place kisses down her neck.

"This isn't going to speed it up Vegeta."

Crestfallen at being so obviously rejected he turned around to leave. She usually couldn't help but be pulled into his game, especially whenever he was touching her in all the right places. He was about to walk away when she placed her hand on his shoulder and turned him around. She rested her wrists on his shoulders and kissed him lightly.

"But we can slow it down."

Vegeta smirked into the kiss. It seemed he'd won after all.

He wrapped his tail around her waist and pulled her hard against his lower body and his roaming hands and rushing fingers did just that all over her body.

Bulma felt something bump into her back and realized that she'd been pushed into the computer console. She broke the kiss and said, "You know...I've made a few 'enhancements' to your gravity chamber."

"Oh, really." Vegeta said with mock interest. He was quickly becoming irritated that she would chose to talk about this just when he was about to get some.

"Really." Bulma said.

Without taking her eyes off Vegeta's she reached behind her self and pushed a few buttons. The computer made a humming sound only it wasn't a normal sort of humming sound. It was like and inverted hum (use your imaginations).

By the time Vegeta's perplexion was over the odd humming sound worn off he realized that he and Bulma were now floating several feet in the air. Bulma laughed at the confusion on his face and said, "It's anti-gravity Vegeta."

"That's obvious woman, but why?"

She kissed him deeply and said, "For occasions like this silly. I got tired off just being taken on the spot whenever I bring your dinner and I thought this might add a little spice to our love lives."

"A 'little spice?"

"Okay, maybe alot, but what can alot of spice hurt?"

"It gives you diarrhea sometimes and burns like hell coming out."

"This won't give you diarrhea, just make your dick hurt real bad." she said as she bit his lower lip and grabbed him hard between the legs.

Vegeta jumped at her sudden eagerness but responded in full force. He grabbed her ass and pulled her hard against his now rapidly hardening cock and attacked her mouth.

Frustrated by the constriction of clothes he ripped her shirt off leaving only her bra as covering and kneaded her breasts in his hands.

Eager to get his clothes off as well, she pulled his shirt over his head and let it float away. Her eyes devoured his body as she felt herself also becoming very horny.

"Bulma dear you have a phone call." Bunny said as she entered the gravity chamber. For safety reasons Bulma had installed a program that automatically shut off the gravity when someone entered and apparently that included anti-gravity as well because they plummeted to the ground. Vegeta landed on his back with Bulma on top of him who was desperately trying to think of a way to keep her mother from finding out they had almost had sex. She hid her red face on Vegeta's chest and waved Bunny away with her hand.

"Okay thanks."

"Dinner will be ready in an hour." she said as she scurried away.

"Oh my God." Bulma said as she and Vegeta both busted out laughing.

**************

Vegeta flew slowly on his way to Kakarot's house. Bulma had said she should be finished with his chamber by the time he got back but he wasn't flying slowly to give her plenty of time to finish. He was flying slowly because he was deep in thought. He knew it wouldn't be hard to convince Kakarot to enter the tournament but he was stronger than Vegeta. But no matter how hard he trained, Kakarot was always stronger so how was he supposed to beat him? The money wasn't important, after all, he was married to the richest woman in the world. He just wanted to beat Kakarot for once. And there was one other thing against them. They wouldn't be able to fight at full power because the ring was small and there were people all around. But even if they lowered their power levels to be the same, then Kakarot would simply outlast him. His only chance was to outsmart him, which wouldn't be hard under normal circumstances but in battle Kakarot fought on his feet and was a tactical genius. He would have to think about this later because he saw Kakarot's house ahead of him.

He landed and knocked on the door. There was a slight commotion as he heard footsteps running around.

"Get the door Goku!" He heard Kakarot's harpy say. It was interesting hearing her tell him to answer the door as usually she answered the door, the phone, letters, everything. She wore the pants around this house.

He heard footsteps approach and the door slung open.

"Hi, Vegeta! Come to spar again?"

"No. Actually I've come to talk." He said letting himself in and taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"Talk?" Goku said as he followed Vegeta to the table. "But you never want to talk, just fight."

"I talk when the talking is about fighting."

"Figures." Goku said, taking a seat across from Vegeta.

"Goku! Who is it?" Chichi called from the bedroom.

"It's just Vegeta dear, go back to sleep."

"What's wrong with you woman?"

"She's caught a bit of the flu."

"Doesn't stop her screeching though does it?"

"No, sure don't."

There was silence for a few seconds and then they both started laughing.

Wiping at his eyes Goku said, "So is Goten still at your place or did he and Trunks run off somewhere?"

"You're brat is still at my house as far as I know."

"Just how far do you know?"

"10 minutes ago when I left the house."

"Uh oh."

"Uh oh's right."

"No telling how much trouble they could get into in ten minutes."

"You said it, and I'll be the one who has to deal with it when I get home."

"Can't stop the inevitable."

"Yeah, I know, and that's why it sucks."

Goku grinned evilly.

"So what have you and Bulma been up to lately?"

Vegeta smirked back.

"She made a few 'enhancements' to the GR."

"Oh." Goku said, not understanding what he meant.

"Anti-gravity so I can float."

Goku was truly clueless now.

"Don't you get it!? We were about to have sex while floating in the chamber until Bunny barged in and interrupted us!"

Goku made shushing motions with his hands, "Sssshhhhh. Not so loud. She might hear you!"

"I heard that!" Chichi said.

"Dammit." Goku said under his breath.

"Watch your mouth Goku!"

"Sh-" was all he got out before putting his hands over his mouth.

"Newayz, moving on. What was it you really came here to talk about? Something about fighting?"

"Yes, well, I was watching Oprah, when-"

"YOU were watching OPRAH!" His mouth was hanging open with complete disbelief.

"Shut up you fool, it wasn't like meant to."

"So it was and 'accident'." Goku said with an uncharacteristic smirk on his face.

"I said shut up. It was only because of who her guest was."

"Who?"

"Hercule."

"But I thought you hated him."

"I do, but he said something that interests me greatly."

"What's that?"

"He said that he's hosting tournament in two months with a prize of 1 million zenie."

Goku's eyes got as big as saucers.

"That's such a ridiculously large amount of moola."

"Tell Gohan to stop teaching you such big words before you choke on one."

"Asshole!"

"Goku!"

Goku cringed and said, "Sorry Chich." and glared at Vegeta who was smirking in triumph.

"But I'm telling you this because I want you to enter."

"Well I don't know, I'll have to ask Chichi for permission-"

"Oh grow up Kakarot! You're one of the most powerful fighters in the universe and yet you can't even stand up to your own wife!"

Goku thought for a second.

"You're right but what do I do?"

Vegeta pointed towards the bedroom.

"You go in there right now and tell her that you're entering the tournament, no discussion about it!"

"You're right!", Goku said standing up.

"She can't boss me around, I'm gonna go in there right tell her that I'm entering the tournament!"

"Good for you, now get going!"

"Yes sir!"

And with that Goku marched into the bedroom. But once he got there he suddenly felt very afraid. What was Chichi going to say? She'd probably give him a flat no and tell him he was sleeping on the couch. He didn't want to sleep on the couch, he needed pussy! But Vegeta was right, he had to start standing up to her. 

He approached the bed silently and kneeled by her side.

"Chichi?"

"What."

"I just came in here to tell you that I'm entering a martial arts tournament and there's nothing you can say or do to stop me."

"WHAT!!! HOW DARE YOU!! HERE I AM LYING STRICKEN WITH THE FLU AND YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST COME IN HERE AND TELL ME WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO DO?!?!"

She forcefully grabbed his hair and Goku screamed, "VEGETA HELP!!!!"

Laughing quietly to himself, Vegeta was already well on his way back to Capsule Corporation.


	3. Black eyes and Loser Fathers

A/N:  yes I still live.  Well a lot of things have kept me from updating:  work and the fact that everybody and their mother's computer are broken.  I know exactly how this story is to end and exactly how I'm gonna get there, it's just about actually writing it.  I started another story and right now it's kind of my 'baby' so I haven't really cared about writing this one but I thought that maybe it's possible that someone out there actually cares about reading this story, so if you're out there this is for you.  By the way, thank you so much to all you reviewers.  You really make my day, promise.

Disclaimer:  Go ahead, sue me.  That's right I own dbz muhahahaha!!!!*cough*

As It Should Be  Chapter 3  Black eyes and Loser Fathers

"Why does he have to be so damn embarrassing?"  Videl said as she turned off the tv.

She and Ereasa were sitting on the couch in her living room.  They had watched, helplessly as their favorite show was ruined by the antics of her crazy father.

Videl looked over at Ereasa on the other side of the couch.  She was so absorbed with the baby in her arms that she seemed to have not heard Videl.

"Ereasa!"

She snapped out of it and looked around confused.

"Who?….oh I'm sorry Videl, I didn't know you had talked.

Videl sighed.  Ever since Marron had been born(oh yea I forgot to tell you…Krillin never existed because I hate him) even ditz-to-the-core Ereasa had cared or paid attention to little else.  She had been married to Mirai for the same amount of time as Videl and Gohan but they still had not had a child yet.  They had had a double wedding.

"I asked you, rhetorically, why my father has to be so damn embarrassing."

"Videl!  Watch your language around the baby."

"Ereasa…she's 2 months old."

"So what, you've heard what the professionals say.  They pick those things up early."

"Whatever…but still….he's so embarrassing."

"Who's embarrassing?

"My father!"

"Oh…what did he do?"

"He just totally ruined our favorite show, Oprah."

"What did he do?"

"I swear, were you even watching it?  He wasted the entire hour ranting about his tournament."

Tournament.  Maybe Gohan and Mirai would be interested to hear about it.

"Did you at least catch the part about the tournament?"  Videl asked.

"Tournament…yeah I remember him saying something about it….in 2 months right?"

"Right.  Do you think that Gohan and Mirai would be interested?"

"Yeah sure why not."  Ereasa said before going back into a daze over Marron.

Videl snapped her finger in front of Ereasa's face.

"Snap out of it!  Come on, let's go tell the boys about it."

Boys was the appropriate word.  Men didn't sit there and play video games like these two did.(although I do)  When Videl and Ereasa entered the 'game room' there sat Gohan and Mirai playing some fighting game she didn't know the name off.  Two tails were sticking high in the air wagging with the excitement of the game.  One brown, one lavender.

The girls just stood there watching there husbands play the nameless game.

"Haha! Take that, I beat you again Gohan!"

"Dammit!  Alright that's it rematch."  Gohan said.

"Gohan!  Mirai!"  They paused the game and looked at her expectantly.

"Listen I just heard about this tournament my father's having in two months so I thought maybe you two might be interested to heard about it."

"Na, I don't really care about being in any tournament right now."  Gohan said.

"Yeah, me neither."

"There's a cash prize of 1 million zenie."  Videl said very innocently.

"Oh my God, are you serious?"  Gohan asked.

"As I am beautiful."

"Alright count me in!"

"Me too!"

"Gohan, don't you want to see if maybe your dad knows about it?  He might be interested."

"Not it mom has anything to say about it."

"But still there's the chance she'll let him.  You should check it out."

"Alright then.  See you later Mirai."

"Come on Mirai.  It's Marron's feeding time.  Bye Videl."

Gohan landed in front of the door to his house and knocked and his father answered the door.

"Hello?  Oh hi Gohan."

"Dad…..?"

"What."

"You have a black eye."

Goku flinched and hurriedly tried to cover it.

"OH!  Yeah well….I…..fell down the stairs!!  Yeah that's it I fell down the stairs!"  He said hurriedly.

"What stairs?"

"Here!  The stairs here!"

"But you don't have any stairs in the house."

"I mean ah…the stairs at the store!!  Yeah you're mother sent me to the store to get ah…milk and I tripped and fell down the stairs and what do ya know, black eye!"

"Yeah well….I just came to see if you knew about the tournament that Hercule's having in two months."

"Yeah Vegeta was here earlier and he told me all about it."

"So are you gonna go?"

"Well I wanted to but at first your mother wasn't gonna let me…she got kinda mad…but eventually she decided that I could enter if…I did some things."  He said and cast his eyes down.

"What things?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Ok.  Is Vegeta gonna enter too?  Me and Mirai are."

"Yeah he'll be there."

"Ok well tell mom I said hi."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."  Gohan said as he took to the sky and headed home.

I just realized that I never gave an ending author's note.  It only took me 2 hours to type this.  I don't know if that's good or bad.  Well today was my last day of work so maybe updates will be alittle quicker but not much is gonna change until some relatives of mine fix their darn computers.  Oh and by the way, why don't some of you try to guess what 'things' Chichi wanted Goku to do.  And I know I put up a lemon warning and so far there are no lemons but I promise we'll get to those.


End file.
